I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Imelda, a daughter of gods, was snatched as a baby by Envy and forced to live among mortals as a half-woman, half-god. Now a young woman, Imelda needs to perform a rite of passage on Earth to prove herself worthy of living with the gods in the Land of the Dead. Hector makes this... complicated.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama?"

Imelda tilted her head to the side, indicating to her daughter that she was listening as she chopped the vegetables for the evening meal.

"How did you and Papa meet?"

The knife stopped in its' tracks as Imelda got lost in her thoughts.

Was her daughter really ready for such a story… what would she think of Hector, what would she think of her?!

"Mama?"

"Let's… let's wait until your Papa gets home." She eventually answered, knowing that she needed his support, "Then we will tell you the story."

"Promise?"

"… I promise."

….

"I'm home!"

Imelda couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at the familiar voice and the closing of the front door. Coco had been pestering her for most of the day, and she was now finding it difficult to concentrate on her shoes.

Not when she was so plagued with memories of the past… not when she kept thinking of him.

"Imelda? Mi Amor?"

Plastering a fake smile on her face, she turned to face him, the fake smile turning to a real one when she spotted the concerned look on his face and their daughter in his arms.

"Imelda, what's wrong."

She took a deep breath, "Coco would like to hear the story of how we met… the whole story."

Hector winced, understanding immediately why she was a little tense. "Are you sure?" he asked Coco, "Wouldn't you prefer another story… any other story."

"No…" Coco pouted, "… I'm a big girl now. Please Papa, I want to hear how you and Mama met!"

Hector and Imelda glanced at each other once last time, before sighing wearily and moving to sit at the dining table.

"Okay…" Imelda began, "…. But first, I must tell you about the Gods."

"Awwww, do you have- "

"- Yes… It's very important."

…..

"Imelda!" La Muerte, Queen of the Land of the Remembered, giggled as her daughter grabbed at her hair, the giggle sounding like musical wind chimes in the breeze, "Behave yourself!"

Xibalba, King of the Land of the Forgotten, couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight, dangling the scorched feathers of his wings in front of his daughter's face, watching as Imelda practically crossed her eyes trying to focus on them.

"Excuse me! One side! Coming through!"

The pair turned, watching as a familiar figure bounded towards them, a beaming grin on his face and handing a bouquet of flowers over to La Muerte, which she accepted gratefully.

"Candlemaker! Oh, they're lovely!"

"Did the arrangement myself ma'am!" he then bounded over to Xibalba, "Great party! I honestly didn't think you had it in you!"

As Xibalba scoffed and turned away, trying to ignore the Candlemaker's friendly babbling, Imelda (who had been placed in his cot) leaned over and tried to grab her Papa's prized staff, Mas y Menos.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte growled, "Keep that thing away from the baby."

Xibalba glanced down, before shrugging. "My dear, they are no threat to her, in fact, they might be good- "He stopped in his tracks, watching as the staff came to life and the two snakes curled around the baby, "- friends for her."

He turned and smirked at his beloved wife, "See? Friends?"

When La Muerte sent him a vicious glare, Xibalba nervously cleared his throat, turning his attention to all those present. "On behalf of my daughter, we would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!"

"And what about our gifts dear?"

Xibalba beamed, straightening up, "I though you'd never ask my love…" With a puff of smoke, two skeletal figures appeared beside him, "… I call them Felipe and Oscar. The perfect friends for our little angel."

"Friends?"

"Do you see anymore children around here?" Xibalba glanced around, "Besides, they're not only victories, but guardians as well."

La Muerte stared at him for a few moments, before a soft smile appeared on her face and she slowly started to hand Imelda over, "Mind her head dear."

"…. She's so tiny."

Imelda was clearly thrilled to be in her Papa's arms, reaching up to try and grab his beard, before playing with the pendant attached to her nightshirt. After a couple minutes of contented silence, Imelda eventually yawned.

Placing his daughter back in her bed, Xibalba smiled fondly down at her, "Good night… mi pequeña princesa."

"How sentimental…"

Everyone turned to the entrance, frowns on their faces as they spotted a familiar, shadowy figure standing there.

The demonic presence, simply known as Envy, smirked at them, "… You know, I haven't been this choked up since… well never."

Envy… a manifestation of one of the seven deadly sins.

"So, is this an audience or a painting?"

Envy, simply looking like any other skeleton from the Land of the Dead, moved through the crowd, smirking at some of the guests (even those who shuddered away from him).

Xibalba forced a smile onto his face, intercepting Envy just before he could reach the main platform. "Good to see you…" he greeted, "… how is everything? Work…. Things like that?"

It was clear that he really didn't want to be having this conversation, but Envy was either oblivious or he didn't care. Nipping around Xibalba, he darted over to the crib, smirking down at the baby inside, "And here's the little princess."

As he reached into the crib, Imelda's hands suddenly darted out and grabbed his fingers, gripping it as hard as she could.

"ARGH!" Envy cried out in pain, wrenching his finger away, "Strong little… darling isn't she?"

Xibalba was the only God who dared to break the awkward silence by nervously laughing, "Takes after her mother… why don't you come and join the party?"

"Love to…" Envy hissed, "… but unlike you, lounging about down here, I have work to do."

And with that, Envy was gone.

…..

There is one person you don't want to make angry, and that's Envy…. Because he had an evil plan. As soon as he arrived at the gates of his own, modest realm, he bellowed out for his minions.

Dumb shells that he'd enchanted, who followed his every command.

"Inform me the minute the wise women arrive."

"They…. Are…. Here."

"Of course, they are." Envy sighed, heading into in modest council room, where three women held some golden thread and a knife.

"Nice and tight now… nice and tight now."

The blade of the knife flashed and the thread was cut, turning dull immediately.

Another one that would soon be waking up near the marigold petal bridge.

Envy barely flinched at the sight, before heading over to the three women.

"Ladies…" he began, clearly forcing cheer and politeness into his voice, "… Sorry I'm- "

"- Late." Interrupted one of the women, "Yes, we knew you would be."

"We know everything!" the second lady smirked, "Past…"

"…. Present …"

"…. And future!" finished the last woman.

"Wonderful." Envy sighed, "You see, I was at this party and- "

"- we know!"

Envy growled under his breath, "I know, you know." He moved over to a large table with figurines all over it, "So, here's the deal. Our darling leaders of the Land of the Dead now have this- "

"- bouncing baby girl! We know!"

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Envy bellowed, "I know, I get it, I get the concept!" He took a deep breath and calmed down, "So I gotta ask, is this kid going to get in the way of my takeover plans or what?"

"Weeeeell- "

"No! We're not supposed to reveal the future!"

Envy glanced at them for a few seconds, before heading over to the more susceptible member of the three. "Have you done something with your hair?" he asked, a charming smile on his face, "It looks amazing!"

The woman blushed at the praise, giggling into her hand until one of her companions slapped her on the arm, the All-seeing eye popping out and falling onto the floor, where it rolled towards one of the minions.

Without even flinching at the sliminess of the eyeball, Envy bent down and picked it up, his usual charming smile on his face, "Ladies, please…" he beseeched, handing the eye back, "… my fate is in your lovely hands.

The women all glanced at one another, before the oldest waved her hand, "Oh, go on then."

With a simple word, the eye started to rise into the air, turning into a white, glowing orb.

"In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely."

Envy rolled his eyes, "Ay, verse. Oy."

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band!"

"Mmm-hmm. Good, good."

"Then the once-proud Xilbalba will finally fall… And you, Envy, will rule all!"

"YES! Envy rules!" Envy whooped in glee.

"But a word of caution to this tale..."

"Excuse me?"

"…. Should Imelda fight, you will fail."

The three Fates all cackled and vanished into thin air, the white orb quickly following on behind, disappearing with a pop.

"WHAAAT?!" Envy bellowed, darkness encompassing the entire room, before he quickly calmed down and took several deep breaths, "Okay, fine, fine… I'm cool… I'm fine."

He stormed over to the doors that led further into his domain, a secret chamber that was kept hidden away from the rest of the realm.

"I have a riddle for you two." He addressed the brainless minions, "How do you kill a God? A God of the Underworld at that?"

Silence… not that he really expected an answer.

"You can't!" Envy continued, "They're immortal!" He reached out and grabbed a small vial of pink liquid, holding it up, "Which means we need to turn the little princess mortal."

…..

Less than a month later, night was falling across the Land of the Dead.

Imelda was cuddled up to her brothers, tiny hands loosely clutching at their clothes as she slept peacefully…. Unaware of the shadow creeping across the room.

In the next room over, Xibalba and La Muerte were startled awake by a loud crash and the cry of a baby.

"Imelda!" La Muerte cried out, leaping out of bed and racing towards her daughter's room, throwing open the door… only to fall back against Xibalba, who had followed her in.

"No…" he whispered, when he realised why his wife had collapsed, "…. NO!"

"Imelda!" La Muerte sobbed, her eyes on the over-turned cradle and the stunned twins lying beside it, "IMELDA! NO!"

…

Hearing the heart-broken cry shatter the night, the minions winced and quickened their steps. Mindless though they were, even they knew that getting caught would be very painful.

And the baby screaming didn't help with this.

Just wanting to get it over and done with, they pulled the potion vial out of a bag and shoved it into little Imelda's mouth, watching as the baby gulped it down greedily. The glow of her skin started to fade with every drop that she drank, as the minions watched eagerly.

They couldn't do anything yet though.

She had to drink every last drop.

"Who's there?!"

The minions freaked out, dropping the potion vial and the baby, before disappearing into the shadows, missing the fact that one drop was still left in the vial, hanging onto the glass for a few moments before it dropped to the ground, quickly absorbed by the dirt.

Watching from the shadows, they saw a middle-aged couple emerge from around the corner, lit torch landing on Imelda instantly.

"Amor!" The man yelled, "Amor, over here!"

A woman emerged from around the corner, her face lighting up at the sight of the crying baby, "Oh you poor thing!" she cooed, lifting Imelda into her arms, as her husband searched for anybody nearby.

In the shadows, the minions glanced at each other silently, before transforming into snakes and slithering closer to where their target was.

"She must have been abandoned." The man sighed.

"We've prayed so much for a child of our own, what if the Gods have answered us?"

The man silently nodded, examining the necklace that was around the baby's neck. "Imelda?" He read out loud, noticing a strange symbol on the jewellery.

And then he spotted the shadows of the snakes on the alleyway wall.

The woman screamed as the shadows dived in for the kill, however, the baby in her arms simply squealed in delight, grabbing the snakes and smacking their heads against the ground. Tying the snakes together, she swirled them around for a couple of seconds, before throwing them off into the distance.

As the snakes disappeared into the night sky, Imelda glanced back at the shocked adults and giggled.

…..

"Uh-Oh." One of the minions muttered, as the other nodded in agreement.

…

It was tragic.

Xibalba and La Muerte led their kingdoms on a frantic search for their new-born, but by the time they found Imelda, it was too late.

Imelda was mortal now.

But since she did not drink the last drop, she still retained her God-like strength.

La Muerte wept the night she was found, knowing that her daughter could never come home, knowing that she would have to watch her precious baby grow up from afar.

Even though Envy's horrid plan took place before Imelda's first tooth, the baby grew stronger every day.

Which wasn't always a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Imelda! Imelda!"

Imelda didn't listen as she raced ahead of her father, horse on her shoulder as she reached the centre of the town. It took a good five minutes for her father to catch up.

"You know…" he gasped, "… when I said we had to get the horse to the vets as soon as possible, I didn't mean like that!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"It's not what a lady is meant to do!"

When Imelda didn't even seem slightly guilty, her father rolled his eyes and took the horses reigns, "Stay here…" he ordered her, "… don't move, don't breathe, don't do anything."

"Really?"

"Do you really need a reminder as to what happened last time?"

Imelda remained silent, her eyes darting to the floor as her Father walked away, leaving her alone on the streets. She would have just stayed there, if it hadn't been for the frantic, panicked sounds coming from the stalls.

Curiously making her way over to the area, she spotted one of the stall-owners struggling with a large bag of produce, seconds away from falling and ruining everything on the stall.

"Oh here!" she exclaimed, rushing over and supporting the other side of the bag, "Let me help you with that!"

She heard the stall-keeper sigh happily in relief, "Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

"You're welcome!"

As soon as he saw her, the stall-keeper visibly panicked. "I-It's you!" he exclaimed, before twisting around and wrenching the bag out of Imelda's grasp, causing her to frown.

"Ummm… maybe I can help you?"

"No! No! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure, I mean- "

"- Yes! Completely fine! You can be on your way!"

"But- "

"- Now!"

With a very decisive nudge, Imelda was pushed away from the stall, narrowly avoiding a group of older women, who glared at her. Before she was scolded for being un-ladylike, she made tactical retreat, walking away as fast as she could before darting into an alleyway to catch her breath.

She couldn't make them understand that she had no desire to be like them… she had no desire to be married to someone they picked out for her.

No thank you.

"Well, well, well…" she suddenly heard someone croon to her right, "… who do we have here?"

Turning to her right, Imelda frowned at the sight of three… thugs making their way over to her, leering smirks on their faces.

"Why don't you bring your pretty self over here?"

"Leave me alone." Imelda turned to leave only to find three more thugs on her other side, backing her further into the alleyway.

"You don't want to do this." She hissed at them, her entire body tensing in preparation for a fight.

The men didn't seem to care… they just wanted to have a little bit of fun.

"I'm being serious…" Imelda growled, straightening up in an attempt to seem larger, "… Don't. Do. This!"

They didn't listen.

As the leader of the little group reached forwards to grab her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist and bent it back as far as she could, listening to it crack and the scream of pain that followed.

"Now… Let. Me. Go!"

The other two didn't take the hint, stepping over their fallen comrade.

CRACK

"AAAAHHHH!"

One of the men clutched at his broken nose, glaring at Imelda as she rubbed at her reddening knuckles.

"You were warned." She stated.

But the remaining thugs still didn't listen, instead choosing to leap at the young lady in an attempt to overpower her.

It was like she was in a trance.

As the men tried to pin her to the ground, her hand scrabbled along the dirty ground, desperately trying to find something to defend herself with…. And her fingers found the piece of broken glass. With a feral sounding growl, she grabbed the piece of glass and swung it towards the man's arm, not even flinching at the blood spurting out of the wound, staining the front of her dress.

And she just kept slashing.

When her senses finally came back to her, her eyes darted to the groaning group on the ground, blood starting to pool on the ground.

Needless to say, she ran.

….

Hours later, after throwing the clothes she was wearing into a nearby lake and getting changed, hiding from the police, her Father found her sitting behind a bush in their garden, staring up at the sky as the setting sun caused it to turn stunning shades of red, pink and purple.

"Imelda… what happened?"

"…. I had to defend myself." Imelda sighed, "I don't belong here do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm different from every other girl in this village, you must have noticed that!"

Slowly, her Father made his way over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Imelda… novia."

"- I know Papa. It makes no sense." Imelda pulled herself away and walked off, missing the worried look on her Father's face.

…

Hours later, after she'd wandered through the empty streets, staring up at the night sky, she made her way back home, only to find her parents waiting for her in the doorway.

"Imelda…" Her parents glanced at each other, "… there's something we've been meaning to- to tell you."

…

"But if you found me, then where did I come from?"

Slowly, her mother fetched a box from the fireplace, opening it up and pulling out a gold disc. "This was around your neck when we found you… it's the symbol of the Gods of the Land of the Dead."

Imelda frowned, fingers delicately brushing over the etchings.

Was this really where she came from?

"This is it…" she whispered, pushing herself to her feet, "… don't you see. I can travel to the Temple of La Muerte and- " She stopped, turning around and wincing at the accepting look on her parent's faces, "- Mama. Papa. You're the best parents I could ever hope for, but… I need to know where I came from."

….

Her journey began at the crack of dawn, when everyone else was still asleep, and therefore unlikely to try and stop her.

It took her three days and three nights, but eventually she made it, visiting the Temple long after everyone had left.

"Hello?" She called out into the silence, "Hello?!"

Silence.

"I'm just… I just want to know who I am." She prayed, glancing around at the Temple art that lined the walls, eyes focusing on La Muerte, "I need to know where I belong."

Before she could say anything else, wind started to swirl around the room and the large torches that lined the walls suddenly lit up.

And then the image of La Muerte came to life, eyes fixing on a slightly stunned Imelda.

"MI NIÑA MI PRECIOSA BEBE"

Imelda wasn't ashamed to admit that she squealed a little bit as the image pulled away from the wall, reaching out for her, grabbing the collar of her dress before she could make a run for it.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" The image actually looked a little hurt by Imelda's reaction, "IS THAT ANYWAY TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR MAMA?"

Imelda felt her jaw drop slightly, "M-mama?"

"LOOK HOW YOU'VE GROWN…" La Muerte examined Imelda from head to toe, "… YOU HAVE YOUR FATHER'S EYES, AND MY GORGEOUS CHEEKBONES."

Personally, Imelda couldn't see it… La Muerte was a skeleton after all.

"Wait…" She frowned, "… If you're my Mama, that would make me a- "

"-A GOD."

"A God… A God!"

"YOU WANTED ANSWERS, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS, YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW THE TRUTH."

"So, why did you leave me on Earth… didn't you want me?" Imelda didn't really want to know the answer… just in case it was the wrong one.

La Muerte sighed sadly, "OF COURSE, WE DID. YOUR FATHER AND I LOVED YOU DEARLY… BUT SOMEONE STOLE YOU FROM US AND TURNED YOU MORTAL! AND ONLY GODS CAN LIVE IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD… WITHOUT JUST BEING DEAD OF COURSE."

"So, there's nothing you can do?"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING NO, BUT YOU CAN."

"Really?!" Imelda couldn't deny it, she was thrilled at the prospect, "… what is it? I'll do anything!"

"IMELDA, IF YOU CAN PROVE YOURSELF TO BE A TRUE HERO ON EARTH, THEN YOUR GOD-HOOD WILL BE RESTORED."

"A true hero…" Imelda was excited at first, only to frown in confusion, "… how do I do that?"

"FIND MANOLO AND MARIA. THEY WILL AID YOU IN YOUR QUEST."

"And… how do I do that?"

La Muerte clicked her fingers, and two twin figures appeared in the room.

"MEET OSCAR AND FELIPE… YOUR FIRST PRESENT."

Imelda frowned. The thought of having two people as her first present was… unnerving.

"THEY WILL HELP YOU FIND MANOLO AND MARIA, WITHOUT A SHADOW OF A DOUBT."

The twins beamed and waved at her, before turning their attention back to themselves, staring at each other as if for the first time.

"Okay…" Imelda took a deep breath, "… find Manolo and Maria, become a true hero and then become a God."

"I HAVE EVERY FAITH IN YOU NIÑA."

Imelda straightened up at the words, a smile on her face, "I won't let you down… Mama."

"GOOD LUCK NIÑA." The fires went out and the painting was still once again.

"Alright." Imelda turned to the twins and gestured to the exit, "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is… surprisingly normal."

Imelda stared up at the home, tilting her head to the side in confusion. It looked just like every home in her village, nothing even remotely strange about it.

"Are you sure this is where this… Manalo lives?" She asked the twins, who were clutching onto one another.

"We're sure!"

"Completely sure!"

"Alright then." Imelda cautiously crept into the building, making her way through seemingly never-ending corridors.

She was sure the house was this big from the outside.

Suddenly, a door was flung open and a broad-shoulder man stepped out into the corridor, "Maria!" He called out, not noticing Imelda and the twins, "Maria, where did we put- "

Imelda cleared her throat, waving when the man spun around to face her, his glowing eyes wide in alarm.

It was then that Imelda noticed the shining white bone in place of flesh and skin

"You can't be in here!" The man exclaimed, "How did you find- "

"- I'm sorry, I know I should have knocked but- "

"- but you need to go!" The man rushed over, clearly in an attempt to scare Imelda.

Needless to say, she wasn't impressed.

"Alright then…" The man glared at her, "… I don't suppose you'll just… leave?"

"Sorry." Imelda tried to look as apologetic as possible, "I'm looking for Manalo and Maria?"

"Why?" The glowing sockets narrowed in suspicion.

Imelda straightened up, "I need them to train me to be a true hero."

"W-what?"

Imelda then gestured at the twins behind her, who were now also in their skeletal forms. "Meet Oscar and Felipe."

"W-wait, you- "

"They'll help if needed."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" The skeleton moved to block her, "I've never trained anyone in my life, neither has Maria!"

"So… this is the right place then."

The skeleton, Manalo, winced. "Be that as it may, but it doesn't mean- "

Imelda was done being polite now, straightening up to her full height, "I am the daughter of Xibalba and La Muerte, a future goddess, and they have chosen you to train me. It is in your best interest to obey."

"- La Muerte?" A female skeleton emerged from the shadows, "A daughter?"

Imelda nodded silently, assuming that this must be Maria.

"Impossible." The woman frowned, "They only had one child and she was- " She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening, "- Oh."

"I need your help." Imelda glanced between the pair, "Please… help me."

Manalo and Maria stared at her for a few moments, before turning to the other. Whatever silent conservation they seemed to have with one another, Maria won, as she turned to Imelda with a beaming smile on her face.

"Let's get started!"

…..

It was a rough start, no-one was going to deny that.

Whilst Imelda managed to control her strength effectively, using it to her advantage, she struggled in other areas.

Like rescuing

And rescuing the damsel in distress was… an interesting experience.

("Not every girl is a damsel in distress you know… what if it's a man?"

"We don't have a fake man-in-distress, which is why it's a damsel!")

All the rules got confusing after a while.

("Rule number ninety-five! Concentr- AAH!"

"… You were in the way!"

"Rule number ninety-six! AIM!")

However, despite these small setbacks, Imelda quickly got the hang of everything, passing the final test with flying colours.

"Finally." Imelda neatened up her hair, fixing the strands that had gotten loose, "When do we go to the city then?"

Manalo and Maria both glanced at each other, even as Oscar and Felipe bounced around in excitement, nervous looks on their faces.

"Alright." Maria said cautiously, "But you have to follow our rules at all times."

…..…..

"We need to think of a good hero name for you." Manalo stated, still examining his hands. After being a skeleton for so long, he'd completely forgotten what it was like to feel the breeze on his flesh, the changing temperatures in the sun and in the shade.

It was like being re-born again.

"What's wrong with my actual name?" Imelda didn't seem impressed by the suggestion, tuning out Manalo's babbling and gazing around at her surroundings, pulling the twins out of wandering traffic.

They seemed to forget that they were incredibly fragile in these forms.

And then she heard something as they passed by an alleyway… someone yelping in pain.

"One moment…." She held up a hand, stopping them in their tracks, "… I'll be right back."

"I-I really don't think you should be walking into creepy alleyways."

Imelda ignored the protests, continuing forwards until she realised that the sounds of alarm were coming from around the corner. Peering around the corner, she frowned at the sight of a much larger man, pinning a skinny man, who was clutching a guitar, against the wall.

"What's the rush?" The larger man chuckled, "I thought you could entertain me in another way?"

"I-I-I- " The skinny man looked petrified, "- Do you want me to play a different song?"

"You could think about it like that."

Imelda couldn't stay where she was any longer. Straightening up, she strode around the corner and caught the larger man's attention.

"Excuse me!"

The larger man twisted around to face her, a leer on his face, "Why… you want some of this too doll?"

"H-Hey! You shouldn't speak like that in front of lady!" The musician protested, before sending a soft smile towards Imelda, "I-It's okay. I can handle this."

Imelda couldn't help but smirk, "Really?" Without even looking at the larger man, she neatly dodged his grasp, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the opposite wall. With the man stunned, Imelda turned her attention to the skinnier man, scanning him from head to toe to make sure he wasn't injured.

He looked completely awe-struck, "That was… amazing!"

"You- "Imelda couldn't help but beam, not used to hearing such praise about unladylike behaviour, "- Really?"

The musician nodded eagerly, but before he could say anything, there was a growl from the right, as the larger man decided he wanted to go another round.

"We are having a conversation!" Imelda braced herself, "It is rude to interrupt!"

If her fighting was a little showier than usual, then no-one had to know. Needless to say, the fight didn't last long, and the larger man fell to the ground in an unconscious slump.

"How was that?" She turned to the others, smiling as Oscar and Felipe clapped accordingly. Manalo and Maria however, didn't look as impressed.

"Don't get distracted, remember, you need to- "

Before Manalo could finish, Imelda focused on the young musician she'd just saved. "Are you alright?" She asked gently, "What's your name?"

"H-Hector!" he bowed at her, still clutching onto his guitar like a shield.

"Imelda." She glanced at the fallen figure on the ground, "So… what did he want?"

"I-I don't know." Hector shrugged, "I-I was playing and he… came up to me and- "He gestured to the wall

Imelda understood immediately, giving him a sympathetic smile.

So many people believed that those who performed on the streets would do… other favours for money.

"Maybe we should help you get home." She whispered softly, "Just in case."

"Thank you." Hector beamed, "But I need to get to the town square first. I have a concert."

"Really?" Imelda returned the smile, "Maybe I'll come and listen."

"Y-you would?!" Hector beamed, "Really?"

Was it just her imagination, or was he blushing slightly?

Not trusting her voice to remain steady, she simply nodded, smiling as the blush on Hector's cheeks deepened, before he left, leaving Imelda alone with the other four.

"He was- he was something." She whispered breathlessly as he disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, a distraction." Manalo sighed, "Come on, you want to be a hero, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Hector was busy writing a new song.

When the muse struck, you couldn't push it to the back of your mind for later! If people did that, nobody would achieve anything.

"You make me… un… poco… loco."

"Hector? What are you doing?"

Hector glanced up at the familiar voice, beaming at his oldest friend… who didn't return the smile.

"I thought you were going to be playing for the crowd until we had to be on stage?"

"I-I-I was!" Hector tried to explain, "But there was this man and- "

"- Forget it." Ernesto rolled his eyes, "Do you at least know which songs we're playing?"

"Si!" Hestor held up the paper with the new song on it, "And I was hoping that I could play this one?"

"A new one." Ernesto snatched the paper, reading over the lyrics, before a sly smile appeared on his face, "A love song? You met someone?"

Hector nodded dreamily, "Imelda."

"… What was that name again?"

"Imelda… she was beautiful."

He didn't notice how Ernesto's fists clenched around the paper.

…..

Maybe it was a different Imelda.

Envy had to take a deep breath.

He was about to rearrange the cosmos, and the one person who could louse it up, was just WALTZING AROUND!

Another deep breath.

If it was Imelda, she would be mortal… that was something to consider.

"I'm excited to meet her." He forced a smile onto his face, "Come on, we've got a show to put on."

…

"One city, with a million different problems." Manalo explained as they walked through the streets, "And it's not even a big city."

They carefully avoided the over-active stall owners.

"Come on." Maria took Imelda's hand, pulling her away from some of the more… persistent owners, "We'll go to the main courtyard. If you want to hear about the troubles of the city, you go there."

…..…..

She was right.

Everything seemed to be going wrong.

Earthquakes. Floods. A rising crime rate.

Most people were probably expecting the ten plagues of Egypt next.

"I've never saved a town before." Imelda sighed, after over an hour listening to the complaints, "Or reversed a natural disaster. Surely this place needs a professional hero, not me." She sighed wearily, "This is all… pointless."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

Imelda just shook her head, making her way over to a nearby wall and sliding to a seated position.

"Imelda…"

She glanced up at Manalo, who took a seat next to her.

"… You'll get a chance to prove yourself. We just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster or- "

"-HELP! HELP!"

Imelda immediately recognised the voice, shooting to her feet just as a familiar figure raced around the corner and right into her arms.

"Speaking of disasters." Manalo muttered, frowning when Imelda ignored him.

"What's wrong?"

"A-an earthquake or something! In the middle of the square!" Hector panted, "There w-were children! I-I-I think they're trapped!"

Before Imelda could say anything, Manalo grabbed her arm, "A perfect opportunity! Trapped children!"

"Ummm, I really don't think- " Hector was cut off as Imelda gently took his hand, pulling him along with them.

…

When the reached the site of the so-called 'earthquake', a crowd was already gathering, their chattering and muttering almost drowning out the sound of the children calling for help.

As Hector was dragged into the chaos of the crowd, Imelda made her way over to where the children were trapped, a large beam of wood being the only thing preventing their escape.

"HELP! We can't breathe!"

"HURRY! We're suffocating!"

Imelda knelt near the gap, keeping her eyes on the two children, "Don't worry, I'll have you out in a moment."

"We can't last much longer!"

Ignoring how the men in the crowd all started to protest about her involvement, Imelda grabbed the beam, gritting her teeth as she started to lift it into the air, eventually raising it high above her head.

"Go on." She ordered the kids, as the crowd begrudgingly clapped.

"Wow! You're really strong!"

Imelda rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just be careful next time."

"We will!"

As she threw the beam to one side, Imelda failed to notice how the children didn't go rushing off to parents or anything… in fact, they just seemed to disappear.

Unaware of this, Imelda strode over to Manalo and Maria, "One heroic duty done."

"Yes, yes, well done. Listen to that applause."

Before Imelda could scowl over the sarcastic tone in Manalo's voice, there was a long, loud growl coming from the wreckage.

"That… doesn't sound like applause."


	5. Chapter 5

"That doesn't sound like applause."

Red eyes glared at them from the darkness, the creature slowly emerging.

It was almost dog-like, fur clumped together almost like spikes. Its' hands were almost human-like with an additional hand on its' tail.

"What… is… that?!"

"Ahuizotl!" Manalo yelped, "That's an ahuizotl… we're not near any water though and- "

Before he could question it further, the ahuizotl growled again, stepping closer.

"I don't remember any lessons about ahuizotls!" Imelda yelled, as she avoided the sharp teeth that were determined to tear her apart."

"How were we meant to predict this! TO YOUR LEFT! TO YOUR LEFT!"

Imelda dived away, wincing as the fangs skimmed her, ripping her dress slightly.

"YOUR OTHER LEFT!"

"THAT'S MY RIGHT!" Imelda screamed back, glaring at the creature as it reared back and roared. Spotting a piece of rubble, she rushed over to it and threw it at the creature, hoping to try and knock it out.

Except, it caught the rubble in its' mouth, shattering it within seconds as a rumble echoed through the quarry.

"It's laughing at me!" Imelda snarled in anger, "Are you hearing this?" She braced herself, grabbing the sharp fangs in an attempt to save herself. With a vicious growl, she used all of her strength to throw the creature's neck to one side, giving her a chance to get to a safe distance and grab a sharp weapon

She grabbed one, but it was still too late.

Something grabbed her left ankle and she was thrown into the air… straight into the creatures' mouth who swallowed her with a loud gulp.

"IMELDA!"

From the side-lines, Hector winced, hand moving up to his own throat as the creature suddenly remembered the others and roared, lunging forwards in an attempt to grab another bite… only to stop, almost frowning in confusion.

With a sickening, squelching sound, a pipe stabbed through the creature's stomach and ripped it open, a stunned, pissed off Imelda crawling out.

"Imelda!" The twins yelled, rushing over as Imelda tried to wave them away as the crowd cheered all around them.

"I could get used to this."

…..

Hector let out a joyous gritto at the victory, leaping up and down.

Not even Ernesto's foul mood could spoil the day.

….

From then on, it seemed as though Imelda could do no wrong.

The village was thrilled at the new hero, even if they weren't happy she was a woman.

Her days were spent fighting whatever threatened the village that week or watching the little plays that the local school would put on in her honour.

Life was good.

…

Life was really good!

Due to the emergence of the new hero, Hector had enough inspiration to last him for years. Every week, there was a new song, and with it, their fan club grew.

Not that Ernesto seemed pleased about this.

"I can't believe this." He sighed after one performance, "It's just a woman, why is everyone- " He paused, noticing that Hector wasn't listening to a word he said, causing him to clench his fists.

He hated being ignored.

"Hector!" He snapped, startling the younger man, who nearly dropped his notebook, looking up at Ernesto with a guilty look, "Have you even been listening?!"

"Ummm…" Hector looked down at his notebook, yelping as Ernesto snatched it from his hands, eyes scanning over the lyrics.

"A hero with no weakness…" He read out, before scoffing and throwing the notebook back at his friend, "… She's got to have a weakness, because everyone has a weakness!"

"She- she doesn't seem to!"

Ernesto rolled his eyes, "Women are full of weaknesses. Just through a handsome man her way and she'll- " He stopped, "- You like her, don't you?"

"I-I- " Hector flushed red, looking down at his notebook before nodding shakily.

"Maybe she likes you too?" Ernesto questioned, "You should take your chances."

"You think so?"

"Hector… I know so."

…

"I hope you were watching Father!" Imelda couldn't help but boast to the living picture, "I have proved that a woman can do anything a man could do, better!"

Xibalba smiled fondly down at her, "YOU ARE DOING WONDERFULLY, MAKING BOTH ME AND YOUR MOTHER PROUD."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Imelda smiled up at the painting, "I've waited for this day for quite some time."

"OH? WHAT DAY IS THAT?"

"The… day I become a God?"

Xibalba winced, "YOU HAVE DONE WONDERFULLY MY CHILD… BUT YOU ARE NOT QUITE THERE YET. YOU HAVE YET TO PROVE YOURSELF A TRUE HERO."

"But- "

"- BEING FAMOUS, IS NOT THE SAME AS BEING A TRUE HERO."

"Well, what more do you want me to do?" She snapped.

"THAT IS SOMETHING YOU WILL HAVE TO DISCOVER FOR YOURSELF."

"But how can I- "

"- LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF. YOU WILL FIND IT."

Without giving Imelda a chance to say anything more, the painting moved back into position and froze with a flash of green light.

There was a moment of silence, before Imelda screamed in pure fury, slamming her fists down on the floor, large cracks appearing under her.

"I don't need you." She hissed, "I never did."


End file.
